


Threats

by Adelina_Ophelia



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: And also very scary, Even though she's only 5'2", F/M, Fluff, Ranvir is a coffee addict, with a side of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelina_Ophelia/pseuds/Adelina_Ophelia
Summary: Some morning fluff for you all
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Threats

Ranvir woke up and stretched out across the now empty bed. She’d lived alone for the past eight years so her sleep-addled mind didn’t recognise that there was meant to be a certain Italian next to her. Burrowing into her blankets, a familiar scent overwhelmed her senses, pulling her out of her reverie. Opening one eye slightly, the past few months came flooding back to her. Giovanni had moved in with her shortly after the lockdown ended, both of them deciding that it had been long enough without each other. The original plan was just for a weekend to see how Tushaan would adjust to having him around more permanently; that transformed into a week and here they were five months later, still living together. They had their arguments, mainly about Ranvir’s workload even though she had reduced it massively, but other than that everything had been going rather smoothly.

Giovanni’s disappearance this morning was, however, uncharacteristic. He never normally got out of bed before 8am at the earliest and that was only when Tushaan had to be in school. It was 6:30am and the summer holidays. Where the hell was he?

Padding down the hallway, she glanced into Tushaan’s room. He was still knocked out, twisted into his duvet the way Ranvir used to be when she was a child. The similarities between Ranvir and Tushaan excelled any differences they might have; the major difference, and one that really annoyed her mother, was the non-existent rebellious nature which Ranvir had in abundance from such a young age. She remembered a remark made by Gio when they’d first met: “It’s like there never was a father”. Her breath had caught slightly but realised what he’d meant a millisecond after. He’d meant that they were so alike it seemed like she hadn’t needed a man to conceive him. 

No one except her family ever met her husband; not even Tushaan. She’d been divorced by the time he was born and if she had her way Tushaan would never meet his father. She felt incredibly guilty but she was just protecting him; his father was not a good husband nor would he be a good father. Ranvir knew she didn’t need to worry about that though. She didn’t think her husband even knew they had a child; he’d never shown any interest in her after he found his pretty blonde girl and his name certainly wasn’t on his birth certificate. 

Knowing how she felt about Giovanni now, she wasn’t convinced she’d ever loved her ex husband. She’d really only married him for convenience; she was sick to death of the snarky comments being made by her entire family. Of course, she’d wanted children one day but she never wanted to be a good little obedient wife. So, she’d thrown away hopes of being a mother and concealed her feelings in her work. But her mother wouldn’t stop and she married that man simply because it was appropriate and expected of her. Ranvir couldn’t fully believe that in the 21st century she was being essentially forced into marriage by her family but it could be worse. And then it was.

Ranvir shook those thoughts out of her head as the little brown cockapoo jumped off Tushaan’s bed and trotted down the stairs behind her. As she opened the backdoor to let the dog out into the garden, Ranvir noticed that Gio’s car keys had gone. Panic flooded her veins. What if it was happening again? Could he be cheating on her? 

No. Of course he wasn’t. Giovanni wasn’t like that. He’d promised to tell her to her face if he ever met someone else and he swore that he could never find someone he loved more; she’d ruined him, apparently. Rolling her eyes at Gio’s dramatics, Ranvir opened the cupboard and the realisation of why Gio wasn’t here dawned on her.

He’d drank all her fucking coffee.

“That man better get his arse back here soon so I can kick it,” Ranvir muttered to herself; she was very protective of her coffee.

“Shit. I hoped to get back before you woke up,” Gio’s voice echoed through the kitchen.

He flinched slightly as Ranvir spun round to face him. He held up the bag of coffee in surrender before slowly approaching the kettle and begun making the coffee. Ranvir walked over to Giovanni, affectionately wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.

“If you ever, ever drink my coffee again, I will end you.”


End file.
